


Son of Man

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean loses his family when he is young he is raised to become an explorer along with his foster father. On one mission he finds a man among the beasts that he is studying. They form a bond that turns to love but might be in jepordy when they are both betrayed by someone they think is a friend. Then some surprises change everything and could just save them. Oh and it all havens in space!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Man

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for super_disney and it's Tarzan!!!!! Noted beted so all mistakes are mine, and I am sure there are a few so sorry about that. Having trouble with the internet so I hope it all comes out right. Feel free to leave feed back so I know how I did.

> **24 years ago**
> 
>  
> 
> John looked down at Dean who clutched at his mother Mary’s skirts with a fond smile. Dean had turned four not that long ago and was looking more like his mother every day. He hoped their new baby Sam would look like John, as he was still so young it was hard to tell although he already had darker hair and eyes then Dean. An announcement telling the port that the ship to New Lawrence was boarding its last passengers made John’s smile fade.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah right Deano” John reached down and pulled Dean out from behind Mary and up into his arms. “Say good bye to Sammy buddy” John held Dean so he was level with Sam who was sleeping in Mary’s arms.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bye bye I love you” Dean bent forward holding on to Johns shirt with his small hands so he could kiss Sam’s forehead. “Bye mommy” Dean then almost over balanced as he tried to push up to give Mary a kiss on the cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> “Bye baby” Mary leaned over to give Dean’s cheek and forehead a kiss each before backing away.
> 
>  
> 
> John put Dean back down and knelt down in front of him placing his hands on Dean’s slender shoulders. “Alright little buddy you listen to your uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen and before you know it you’ll be coming out to be with us.”
> 
> Dean nodded and tried to look brave but John saw his bottom lip wobble and his eyes water. “Take care of Sammy until I get there” Dean said instead of crying. He had always been protective of Sammy ever since he was told that Sammy was going to be born.
> 
>  
> 
> John smiled and nodded his head “of course” before getting back up and looking behind Dean to where Bobby waited and watched from a few paces away. John waved him over and Dean looked over his shoulder to watch his approach. “Thanks again for watching over Dean and getting someone to bring him out on the next rotation” John shook Bobby’s hand when they stood facing each other with Den in the middle.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure thing John” Bobby reassured him “it’s just bad luck Dean coming down with shtriga but don’t worry Ellen will have him back better than before by the time we come out to New Lawrence.” Bobby held out his hand for Dean and after a moment Dean took it. John walked over to Mary and they were about to leave when Bobby stopped them. “Just one moment now” Bobby pulled two small silver sticks from his pocket. “Smile now” Bobby let go of Dean’s hand to hold one of the sticks level and pushed down a button at the top. There was a quick flash before the stick beeped, “Dean go on over and stand next to your parents” Bobby replaced the used stick in his pocket while Dean ran over to his family. John picked him up as Bobby leveled the second stick and again a quick flash and a beep went off. Bobby walked over and exchanged the second stick for Dean. “Have a safe trip now and we’ll see you on New Lawrence soon.”
> 
>  
> 
> With that John and Mary and Sam hurried to a large ship a few yards away that was about to close its hatch, turning and waving at Dean who waved back before they disappeared inside. Within minutes the hatch was closed everyone in the port had been cleared and the ship launched for its destination of New Lawrence. The sad news wouldn’t come till months later that the ship never made it to New Lawrence and the Earth alliance patrol could find no sign of it. They did find signs of hostile forces, called Leviathans, and any further trips to New Lawrence or anywhere in that vicinity of space was canceled until the new enemy could be negotiated with or defeated if it came to war.
> 
>  
> 
> It turned out war was the first answer and it raged for a good decade before negotiations were called and final treaties were signed two years after that. Flights to New Lawrence were permitted two years after that. Bobby who had fought in the war along with his wife Ellen and their friend Caleb signed up to travel out. Even though John, Mary and Sam were gone and had never made it and Caleb who was supposed to have taken Dean originally all those years ago died in one of the last battles he would keep his promise to get Dean to a better place for a better future. Since he was still in the last leg of his employment he had to wait for the next transport but Ellen would take their daughter Jo, born right after the war started and Dean ahead. Tragedy struck again when the ship returned to port three months after leaving everyone having gotten sick and three fourths of its passengers dying. Ellen and Jo being among the dead Bobby lost his way for a while until Dean got him interested in exploration.
> 
>  
> 
> Both Bobby and Dean spent the next six years studying, learning, and training while going on small expeditions in local space before getting a grant, a crew and new ship the Impala along with a business partner named Crowley to explore an area of space between earth and New Lawrence. They never even dreamed of the things they find that would change their lives forever when they set off one evening in October.
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************
> 
>  
> 
> The voyage had been uneventful for the first six months until a giant storm had blown them off course and damaged the ship. The ship drifted for about a month before it could continue on, unfortunately unknown to the crew in the wrong direction. This was discovered when the ship came upon a planet that wasn’t on their route and another sudden storm wreaked havoc on the already weakened ship pushing it to close to the planet causing it to be pulled into orbit and down to crash.
> 
>  
> 
> John who knew that the escape pods would never make it out of the new planet’s atmosphere but were designed for crashes and were shock padded protected inside got himself, Mary and Sam into one just before the ship crashed. He detached it just to be sure to get a little distance from the wreckage of the main ship in case of fire or an explosion. The hit the pod took when it landed knocked them all into unconsciousness for a short time. When John came to he checked to make sure Mary and Sam were alright before assessing the controls of the pod. The planet they had crashed on was thick with plant life and water was available, the air would be breathable for them as humans although it was a little heavier on some chemicals so it would be hard until they adjusted, and they could adjust. John was using the communication unit when Mary and Sam came awake. No one answered John’s calls for the night they spent in the pod.
> 
>  
> 
> The morning after John ventured out to see the wreckage of the ship and if there were any other survivors even though no one had answered his radio calls. The planet was much like the ancient rainforests of earth being somewhat dark and humid on the ground. There was however light as the escape pod and the ship had mowed down a lot of trees and broken branches where some trees could not be knocked down. There had been a fire but there must have been rain sometime as well as the area cleared by the crash was wet and the fire had gone out. What remained of the ship was spread out in chunks and after calling out and searching for hours all John found were bodies and no people. There were tracks from some creature around the edges of the crash and some of the bodies looked like they had injuries not from the crash. John was very watchful on his way back to the pod already planning in his head what he would have to do to make a life here until they could be found, or if they were found at all.
> 
>  
> 
> John explained what he had found and what he had planned to Mary when he settled in the pod upon reaching it. They would use parts of the ship and build a home part way up the trees to be safe from any predators on the ground and to be closer to the light of the sun as well as making sure that they didn’t get flooded if there was a rainy season on the planet. Mary agreed and helped John with the finer points of building a home and life until either help came or they lived out their lives.
> 
>  
> 
> For the next two months John and Mary worked hard sun up to sun down building a home high in the trees, learning the lay of the land in a five mile circle around their home and coming to know what kind of horrible predators lurked in the area. Thankfully none of the creatures they saw had been able to get up to the height of their home in the trees and the following few months they grew a little lax in their vigilance concentrating on Sam who was now a year old. In the end it would be their downfall.
> 
>  
> 
> It was early morning when a growl startled John and Mary from their breakfast. Their crouched in the window was a hideous creature that they had never seen the likes of before. It was vaguely humanoid in shape but it had eyes so black they seemed to swallow the light and its skin was malted and pealing and it looked unhealthy and thin. There were claws on its hands and it opened its mouth to roar at them it had pointed yellowed teeth. It leapt into the room as John and Mary bolted from the table in opposite directions. Mary went for Sam who was sleeping in his crib and John went for one of the only weapons he had managed to salvage from the ship. John managed to get two shots off before the thing tackled him and started tearing at him. He thought that he was going to die he was in such pain but he couldn’t stop fighting trying to get it off of him and get the weapon which had fallen from his grasp. He had a moment where the creature  was no longer upon him but when he was able to focus he was stricken with horror as he saw it on top of Mary tearing into her. He was able to grab the weapon and fire another shot at the creature but his aim was off and he only managed to wing it. It gave a howl of fury and slashed down at Mary one last time before turning back to him. He saw that Mary wasn’t moving as the creature pounced upon him and cut into him again with its claws. His vision was blacking out and he knew that he was dying and feared that Mary was already dead despairing that Sam might be next. His last thought was that somehow Sam would be safe from the creature.
> 
>  
> 
> ******************************
> 
>  
> 
> Michael had been so happy when his mate Kate had given birth to their son Adam. Their Mating hadn’t been the easiest and as the leader of his flock they were to be the example for the others. But Michael had loved Kate and their union had been beneficial to the flock and they were being rewarded with a son. Adam was fair like his mother and as he grew turned out to be a curious little child. He was forever trying to explore hopping from branch to branch with the aid of his tiny wings not yet big enough or strong enough to let him really fly. They had a wonderful time with him and they hoped that someday they could give him a sibling. Unfortunately it wasn’t to be. One night Adam was particularly restless and everyone had been stresses out from a solar storm earlier and were all hard asleep when Adam hopped out of the nest he was sharing with his parents.
> 
>  
> 
> Adam gravitated towards the forest floor as his weight and inability to fly had him always moving down. He spotted a giant frog and began following it until he was on the forest floor. He scampered after it as it hopped along until it stopped and made itself as small as possible. Adam was about to scoop it up when he noticed a shadow fall over the area. He looked up to see what it was and found himself staring into two black eyes. Letting out a cry of fear he turned and ran flapping him little wings to try and get up and away from the demon which set off after him. It seemed to be toying with him as it would almost catch hi then he would get ahead. He let out cries of distress as he ran in the hopes that his parents would come and save him. And for a moment he thought that he would be fine as he could hear his parents approaching. But so could the demon and it caught up and pounced. Adam only felt pain for a moment and then nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Michael and Kate had been awakened from their sleep by the fearful cry of Adam and realizing that it was from a distance immediately rushed to find him. They could hear him as he ran and they could hear that it was a demon chasing him from its growls. They all arrived in a clearing and they could see the hope forming in Adam’s eyes at the sight of them but were unable to get to him before the demon hunting him pounced. Michael held Kate back as the demon rolled away with Adam in its grasp. It was over before they could do anything else as the demon ripped into his little body. Michael stared the demon down as Kate hid behind him refusing to look. Michael recognized the demon as Lucifer with whom he had a long and complicated history since they were younger. They went their separate ways with the angels morning and the demon full of pride. When Michael and Kate returned to the flock without Adam everyone went into morning and no one brought up Adam’s name.
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn’t even a month later when another storm came and with it something huge and terrifying fell from the sky. It crashed into the forest far enough away that the only felt the rush of the air and the impact from the ground through vibrations in their trees. Michael ordered them to stay together and hidden for a few days to see what would happen. Nothing changed for them and a few days after they came out of hiding Michael decided it was best for them to move. It was for the best in case something came from the thing from the sky came to them and it would get them away from the place that held so many memories of happier times with Adam. They would have to go around the area that the object had fallen in and he made sure that no one would go looking to see it. He would make sure that they kept their distance and that everyone was vigilant to anything around them and they stayed together. It took a long time as they had to move slowly so they could keep watch and they had a few other little fledglings in the flock that made traveling hard.
> 
>  
> 
> Kate hadn’t dealt with the loss of Adam very well and she and Michael had begun to grow apart. As they moved on it didn’t improve things any. Kate stayed at the back of the flock most of the time and was often lost in thoughts and not all that aware of her surroundings. It was the middle of the day when they had finally passed the fallen thing from the sky a day ago when she heard it. At first she thought that she was going crazy or was so lost in grief that her mind was making her hear things that weren’t there. She stopped and listened harder after realizing that she had fallen behind the flock quite a ways. It was definitely cries she heard but they weren’t cries and angel. They were very similar but not quite right, but even if they weren’t she could tell they were cries of distress. They were very faint and it was a miracle that she heard them at all. In fact when the wind shifted she lost the sound. She waited for the wind to change again and once she could hear the cries again she set off to find where they were coming from.
> 
>  
> 
> Kate had to stop several times in order to reorient herself with the direction of the cries but as she went they got louder and she just felt more compelled to find the source. It took her a few hours and when she finally reached the area of the cries she frozen in wonder and fear. There was a structure like she had never seen before in a giant tree on a ledge clear around from other trees. The crying was coming from inside and she hesitated for only a moment more before slowly making her way to the tree and up to the structure. There were only so many openings and she found the biggest one and pushed a large piece of bark out of the way so she could look inside. Again she was shocked by what she saw. There were things she had never seen all over the place it was a mess and there were so many new smells. She tried to breathe through her mouth as she crept inside the structure looking around for anything that moved or had made the cries from before. All of a sudden she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked a little closer and was shocked to see two bodies! They were somewhat demon like but they were not demons. There was blood all around them and she knew they were dead, but they hadn’t been for long. She became frightened when following the blood she made out the prints of a demon. She backed up as if to flee what she stepped on something and there was a flash of light. She leaped away and the light faded. She was curious and picked up the object she had stepped on that had made the light. It was some kind of stick and after handling it for a moment the light cam again. In the light she could see beings. They were like the dead creatures on the floor and she decided that it must be them. There was a large male and a female and two little beings, one a male the other only a baby.
> 
>  
> 
> That was when the cry came again and she dropped the stick the light again gone with the image. Looking around she found the sound coming from a pile of things and got closer to see. Moving a few things from the pile there was a hollow in the center and something moving under an odd leaf. She removed the leaf to see a creature like the bodies and it was the baby from the image. She leaned over to further investigate when it sneezed in her face! She backed up and just looked at it for a moment as it stared back. Finally before she could decide anything it lifted up its little arms to her. She couldn’t resist reaching in and picking it up. She held it and turned it this way and that examining it. Besides the fact that its eyes were duller then an angels and it didn’t have wings and was heavier than a normal baby it was just like her.
> 
>  
> 
> She was struck by how much it was like Adam as she held it to her and it seemed to settle. She had just decided to keep it seeing as it had no one and it would die if she didn’t when she heard it. The clicking of claws and she looked up sudden to see a demon. And not just any demon but the one that had killed her baby Adam. Lucifer. Gasping she leapt up and tried to flee with her new child as Lucifer dropped from the ceiling and came at them growling and snarling. They burst through a wall as Lucifer pounced on her and they fell onto something that was rough but help them. They tumbled about until they broke through to land on a bunch of branches together to form a ledge. Lucifer was able to knock her over before she could fly off and she tried to keep him at bay. Lucifer managed to claw her face and she lost her grip on her new baby. She and Lucifer watched as the baby rolled away towards the edge and then over it. But there was another layer of what looked like woven vines under them that the baby fell on and began rolling back towards then but under them. Lucifer went after the baby and Kate tried to stop him by pouncing on him for a change. Lucifer managed to push her off and claw her again was he dropped down onto the bottom vines. He slowly stalked the baby having a difficult time navigating the vines as Kate followed the baby from above. Finally the baby stopped rolling and there was a hole Kate could reach down for the child. She lay on the floor and stretched to reach but she was just short of her goal. Lucifer saw this and hurried forward jumping the last bit to get to the baby. But he didn’t quite make it and his fall bounced the vines and Kate got ahold of the baby by something it wore. She tried to pull it through the hole but it wouldn’t fit and it hit the wood a few times. Kate didn’t have time to feel bad as panic set in as Lucifer was getting his footing again. The bit of whatever covered the baby slipped into a crack and she quickly moved it along until she reached the edge and was able to pull the baby up to her.
> 
>  
> 
> She held it close and was happy for a moment before cracking wood made her look behind her. Lucifer was breaking his way up through the branches rather than wake his way back to the edge on the vines. Making sure that she had a good hold on the baby she moved towards Lucifer a few steps before running to the edge and leaping off and into the air. She let herself swore back to the heavier tree line from where she had come before landing and turning to look back at the structure and Lucifer who was standing on the ledge she had just left furious. She spread her wings wide and screeched at him before folding her wings and taking off back towards were she had left the flock. She was back by early evening and was relieved to see that the flock had stopped and were apparently looking for her.
> 
>  
> 
> A fledgling named Gabriel spotted her first and got everyone’s attention. The flock rushed to her and were about to swarm her when they saw that she carried something. They all began muttering not sure what to do with what she had brought back. Gabriel though had no qualms about getting close and asking what it was and what she was going to do with it. Kate smiled and explained that it was a baby like Gabriel’s brother Cas, handing it over so Gabriel could hold him as she had found out it was a boy on the way back.
> 
>  
> 
> Michael reached the group around Kate having held back a moment to hear her announce that Kate was going to keep the baby. Gabriel handed it back and proclaimed loudly what Kate had said before returning to his mother. Gabriel was a bit of a trickster and was often on Michael’s bad side now that Adam was gone. Michael tried to argue with Kate about keeping the child especially after he heard that she had fought Lucifer for it. He didn’t want to replace Adam and felt that was what Kate might try to do with the baby. Also is wasn’t an angel and he worried that something would come for the child and put them in danger. Kate would hear none of it and Michael could see that Kate wouldn’t be swayed. It made him angry at himself, at Kate and at the baby. He even tried to show dominance by spreading out all of his several wings but Kate wouldn’t back down spreading her own wings. In the end to keep the peace he agreed that the baby could stay but wanted nothing to do with it and it would be Kate’s responsibility.
> 
>  
> 
> Michael ordered that they take to the trees and that they would camp there for the night after all but denouncing Kate and flat out denouncing. He made his way away from Kate as he started to build a thin wall around his heart in anger and hurt. As he walked away Gabriel made his way back to Kate and asked who the baby was going to be. “I’ll name him Samuel” was Kates reply. The flock found its place in the trees and Kate bedded down with Samuel and the flock’s future was forever changed.


End file.
